bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Commitment Determination
"The Commitment Determination" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, May 7, 2015. Summary Sheldon pushes Leonard and Penny to choose a for their and deals with dramatic changes in his own relationship with Amy. Raj wonders about his compatibility with Emily and the Wolwitzes want Stuart to move out. Extended Plot Amy and Sheldon are on the . Amy can't believe that it's been five s since their first date. Sheldon agrees and then asks if he should start watching the new Flash series. Amy loses her and asks if that was what he was thinking about. That was one of many things replies Sheldon. Was he thinking about Amy? He was thinking about her because he was going to ask her if he should watch the television show. Sheldon tries to kiss her again and Amy waves him off. Sheldon as usual misinterprets her and says that she the . She protests that he killed the mood talking about the Flash. Sheldon feels that weighing the pros and cons of starting a new television show is very important because it will go on for years and Sheldon is wrestling with a big . That's the commitment issue he is wrestling with asks a disturbed Amy. Amy asks him if he can see the of his interest in a man with super- and after five years all she can get is a distracted session on the couch. Sheldon is still not good with irony, but can occasionally do . Can Amy do that? "Oh, sure I'd love to," quips Amy. Sheldon then tells her to start whenever she's ready. Raj and Emily are looking around the comic book store as Stuart tells them he is closing up early. Bernadette is serving and you don't have to not ask him twice. Emily picks up a severed with sticking out of it and asks Raj if it would have a great for her . Raj is more of a or type of guy. Due to his lack of enthusiasm, she starts to put it back; however, Raj doesn't want her to and then offers to it for her. "Sold", shouts Stuart. Emily tells him that he doesn't have to do that. Stuart pipes in that their are no returns. Leonard and Penny are coming up the stairs after visiting the . Leonard has a really intense experience. After they picked up some , Leonard was by some at the . Entering the apartment, Sheldon wants some help with his relationship with Amy; however, Leonard wants to first take care of his bite. Penny asks if he was talking just before she got . Sheldon replied that he was. Penny remarks that that is probably the . Sheldon explains that he asked her about the Flash series while the were like a couple of s under the . Penny tells him that the expects the attention to be on her. Sheldon corrects her that he did ask her about the Flash series. Penny turns the conversation over to Leonard who also starts talking about the commitment to watching years of a new series. almost killed Sheldon. Penny jumps in that he was talking about a TV show on their date night. No, it was their fifth . Penny tells Leonard that what Sheldon did was as as Leonard thinking that being bitten by a goat would give him the powers of a goat. Raj is helping Howardette with and talking about his twisted girlfriend Emily. She wants to have with him in a . Bernadette figures that everyone should do there own thing and doesn't see any harm in it. How about one and one who is afraid of being alone? Raj wonders of this relationship is right for him. Howard figures that he doesn't have the guts to with her especially since she is willing to have sex with him. Bernadette doesn't think he will break up with Emily either. Raj reminds him that he has been complaining about Stuart living there and hasn't told him to move out. They also don't want to hurt somebody's feelings. Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are having the dinner that Leonard cooked. Sheldon still hasn't heard from Amy in over . He thinks that she should have figured out she was by this time. Penny agrees with Amy that Sheldon has been taking their too ly. After five years they haven't even . Sheldon calls that foreplay. He also insists that Leonard and Penny is also taking theirs slowly, so Penny waves her under his . Sheldon doesn't understand and waves his at Penny. When asks Sheldon. Penny counters that they are not in a rush. Leonard and Penny explain that they are currently focusing on their s. They will set a date when they are ready. Bernadette finds out that Stuart must have eaten her . It's time to kick him out; however, other circumstances kept them from doing it. Getting the comic book store running, the , he was . Howard says that he did not have , he always looks like that. They plan to talk to him that . Howard is going to drop the , though Bernadette is the he is going to use. While cleaning up dinner, Leonard asks Penny why they haven't picked a date. They are not in a rush, they are concentrating on their s and they are in a really good place. They haven't even discussed any plans. Indoor, because Sheldon won't come to an wedding. Her Dad isn't paying foe it, so they decide on a small one. Penny wants it in a . Leonard wants it to be . Penny wants released which Sheldon objects to. The wedding plans sound perfect, but they still don't have a date notes Sheldon. They both tell him to shut up. Starting their graveyard , they have a beautiful, the , the s and the of Elizabeth McNulty who at the same age that Raj currently is. Emily feels like she is so alive there. Emily asks Raj if he's afraid of . He says no, and that he's more scared of her a little bit. Sheldon apologizes to the guys that he got them upset. Leonard thinks that it is good he got them talking about the wedding. Sheldon perks up that even when he is complaining he still ends up making the a better place. Now he wants to tackle Leonard's and Penny's . Penny now wonders why it's so important they pick a date. Leonard says that they each other and it doesn't matter if it's or fifty years from now. Penny doesn't want them to wait until they are and gross. Then Penny sits next to Leonard and tells him that she is free tonight, and suggests that they go to to get . Leonard is in complete agreement. They embrace, kiss and look very happy together. "After all these years," remarks Sheldon. He is very happy for them, but also wants them to get out of his spot. Howard sees Stuart arrive at their . Howard tells Bernadette to be {firm and show no weakness. He leaves and Bernadette tells him to come right back. Howard asks Stuart to sit down and he agrees but first goes into the . He replaced Bernadette's yogurt and bought Howard his favorite with Crunch Berries cereal. Bernadette mentions that he has been living there a long time. Stuart agrees and says that he may sell s, but the real are sitting in front of him. Stuart gets a from his whom he thinks is going to , but he can call him back. Finally the Wolowitzes serve Stuart a with a in it and sing to him instead of serving him an eviction notice. Raj and Emily are making out, though Raj is distracted. Raj mentions that the two of them are very different . Emily thinks he wants to break-up with her. Raj reacts that she is just on the inside and he is dark on the outside. Emily tells him that if he wants to breakup, he should do it and not make her do it for him. Emily has it all wrong because Raj is trying to get around to tell her that he loves her. Penny and Leonard are in his on the way to Las Vegas. Penny fins a they can get married in that will serve them shaped s. Leonard wonders if the gang will be mad at them. Penny tells him that it's only about the two of them. First they got together, then they got untogether and got to know everything about each other and now they have no s and no . Leonard says, "No surprises." Penny adds, "No regrets." Leonard seems happy, but wants no s between them and tells her about a en make-out session he had with a when he was out on the North Sea. To Penny she feels that he's trying to the wedding; however, Leonard just wants to be . Penny thinks she can get passed it. At least they weren't d at the time. All of the has died out in the car. She still wants to get married. Penny agrees that they love each other, but when Leonard calls it the happiest day of their lives, Penny asks him to not push it. Sheldon is ing with an unhappy Amy and both have been thinking about relationships. Amy says that being his is so challenging both and . She has been incredibly for years. Sheldon strongly disagrees. Amy says, "This isn't easy to say because I love you, but I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation." Sheldon is shocked, but agrees. She says and ends the call. Sheldon consults the on his desk, who is an expert on s. He reaches into the and pulls out a ring box with an engagement ring. "What do I do with this?" he asks himself. Notes *'Title Reference:' The three unmarried couples consider commitment issues in their relationship; while Howard and Bernadette deal with Stuart living with them. *Taping date: April 21, 2015 *This episode was watched by x.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on May 7, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. *In the Indian Continent, it is yet to be aired on Z Cafe India, along with the U.S.A. Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN - The takeaway from all of this is that there's definitely something wrong at the core of the Leonard/Penny romance, something that a quickie wedding certainly won't fix. It's a complex problem. And that's good. This show needs more complexity in its character dynamics....(T)here was definitely something sweetly tragic about a despondent Sheldon holding a conversation with his Gollum statue. It was an unusually somber but very effective way to close out the season. Trivia *Sheldon was thinking about proposing to Amy. *Stuart's middle name is revealed to be David by Howard. Quotes :Amy: Can you believe it’s been five years since our first date? :Sheldon: I know. Do you think I should start watching the Flash TV show? :Amy: That’s what you’re thinking about? :Sheldon: Well, one of the things. :Amy: Are any of them me? :Sheldon: Yes. I thought, “I can’t decide if I should watch the Flash TV show. I know, I’ll ask Amy.” Anyway.. {Tries to kiss Amy.} :Amy: What are you doing? :Sheldon: You’re right, you did kind of kill the mood. :Amy: I didn't kill anything. You did, talking about your stupid TV show. :Sheldon: Excuse me. Starting to watch a television show that might run for years isn't a decision you take lightly. I’m wrestling with a big commitment issue here. :Amy: Really? That’s the commitment issue you’re wrestling with? Sheldon, do you understand the irony of your fixation on a man with super speed, while after five years all I can get out of you is a distracted make-out session on a couch? :Sheldon: Irony’s not really my strong suit. But I have been getting better with sarcasm, if you want to give that a try. :Amy: “Oh, sure I’d love to.” :Sheldon: Whenever you’re ready. ---- :Emily: If I stick a light bulb on this, wouldn't it make a great lamp for my bedroom? :Raj: You’re kidding, right? :Emily: Oh, is this freaking you out? :Raj: No I guess I’m more of a Pottery Barn, Crate and Barrel kind of guy. Maybe Pier 1 if I really want to cut loose. :Emily: All right. Never mind. :Raj: No, no, no. Hey, you should totally get it. In fact, I’ll buy it for you. :Stuart: SOLD! :Emily: Raj, you don’t have to do that. :Stuart: Too late. No return! ---- :Leonard: That was really intense. :Penny: Well, now we know. Next time we go to the farmer’s market, the order is petting zoo first, then we by vegetables. ---- :Sheldon: Amy’s mad at me and I’m not clear why. :Penny: Okay. Were you talking before she got upset? :Sheldon: Yes. :Penny: That’s probably it. ---- :Raj: Maybe this relationship isn't for me. Maybe I should break up with her. :Howard: Right. You’re going to break up with a girl who has sex with you? Can you believe this guy? ---- :Penny: Okay, I don’t think she’s wrong about you going too slow in the relationship. :Sheldon: Too slow? :Penny: yeah, you've been going out for years. You haven’t even slept together. :Sheldon: That’s right. It’s called foreplay. And I could make the case that you two aren't moving forward in your relationship. :Penny: Uh, hello. :Sheldon: Hello. :Penny: No, Sheldon. We’re getting married. :Sheldon: But, you've been engaged for over a year now and you don’t even have a wedding date. :Penny: well, we will. We're just not in a rush. :Sheldon: Okay. :Leonard: We’re gonna set a date. :Sheldon: Okay, if you say so. :Penny: Good. :Leonard: Really good. :Penny: I’m focusing on my job. :Leonard: And weave been busy with our paper. :Penny: So busy. :Leonard: Yeah, we’ll pick a date when we pick a date. :Sheldon: Okay. :Penny: You know, I can see why Amy’s mad at you. :Leonard: Yeah, shut up Sheldon. ---- :Bernadette: All right, tonight’s the night. :Howard: Agreed. When he gets home, I’m dropping the hammer. :Bernadette: Oh, I like it when you take charge. :Howard: Oh, I’m not taking charge. You’re the hammer. ---- :Leonard: So why haven’t we set a date? :Penny: You know why. :Leonard: Well, of course I know why. But just for fun…why? :Penny: Not in a rush, busy with work… :Sheldon:Thins are good right now. :Penny: Really good. :Leonard: You still want to get married, right? :Penny: Oh my God, yes. Why would you even ask that? :Leonard:I don’t know. Because we don’t have a date? :Penny: Well, you want a date. Pick a date. :Leonard: It’s not just the date. We haven’t talk about anything. Big wedding, small wedding, indoor, outdoor… :Sheldon: Outdoor? I can RSVP “no” right now. :Penny: Indoor it is. Big or small? :Leonard: Is your Dad paying for it? :Penny: I doubt it. :Leonard: Okay, two friends each. :Penny: All right, well I want it in a church. :Leonard: Fine. I want black tie. :Penny: Fine. I want to release butterflies. :Sheldon: Seriously? Airborne worms? :Leonard:Okay. Well, then it’s settled. Small indoor church wedding, black-tie, no butterflies. :Penny: Sounds perfect. :Leonard: Great. :Sheldon: You still didn't pick a date. :Penny: Stay out of it :Leonard: Shut up. ---- :Emily: Mmm. It’s a beautiful night. :Raj: Oh yes, we've got the moon and the trees and… Elizabeth McNulty, who apparently died when she was the same age I am. :Emily: Makes you feel alive, doesn't it? :Raj: So does enjoying a meal at a well-lit restaurant, but here we are. :Emily: You aren't scared, are you? :Raj: Of ghosts, no. Of you, a little bit. ---- :Sheldon: Well, look at that. Even when I’m causing problems I make the world a better place. Hey, next why don’t we tackle your penchant for whining and Penny’s love for the old glug-glug. ---- :Penny: Why is everyone so concerned with us setting a date? We’re committed to each other. We’re happy. A ceremony isn't gonna change anything. :Sheldon: So you’re never getting married? It’s his whining, isn't it? :Leonard: Sheldon, I’m not a whiner. :Sheldon: It’s amusing he doesn't hear it. :Leonard: Look, all she’s saying is that we are in love. So it doesn't matter if we’re getting married tomorrow or a year from now or fifty years from now. :Penny: Ew, 50? We’ll be old and gross. ---- :Penny: Um, I’m free tonight. :Leonard: Are you saying you want to get married? :Penny: Vegas isn't that far away. :Leonard: I’m in. Let’s do it. :Penny: squeals :Sheldon: After all these years. I’m really happy for the two of you. :Penny: Aw, thank you. :Leonard: Thanks. :Sheldon: Now get out of my spot. ---- :Raj: Look I care about you a lot, but we are very different people. :Emily: Are you breaking up with me? :Raj: No, no. I’m just pointing out that you’re dark on the inside and I’m dark on the outside. :Emily: Look, Raj. Be honest with me. If you want to end things, just do it. Don’t expect me to do it for you. :Raj: End things? I’m trying to tell you that I love you. ---- :Penny: Wow, there’s a Denny’s in Vegas you can actually get married in. :Leonard: Doesn't sound very romantic. :Penny: Yeah, but we could get heart shaped pancakes. :Leonard: I’m sure we’ll find a decent chapel. :Penny: Yeah. This is crazy! :Leonard: I know! Do you think that people will be mad? :Penny: Maybe. But this isn't about them; it’s about us. :Leonard: It is. It is about us. :Penny: And you know what the best part is? We took our time. I mean, we met, we were friends for a couple of years, then we got together, and then we got untogether, then we worked out all our problems, and now we know everything about each other, we can just go forward with no surprises and no regrets. :Leonard: Right. No surprises. :Penny: And no regrets. :Leonard: Uh, well there’s one thing I feel I should tell you. :Penny: What? :Leonard: You know, so we can go into this with no secrets between us. :Penny: What? :Leonard: Remember, uh, a couple years back when I was on that research ship on the North Sea? :Penny: Yeah. :Leonard: Okay, well, there-there was a lot of drinking and craziness going on.. :Penny: No, you told me. :Leonard: Okay, um.. Well, there was this girl. :Penny: What did you do? :Leonard: Nothing, really. It was just kissing. :Penny: And then what? :Leonard: And then nothing. I stopped it. But it still bothers me…I wanted you to know. :Penny: All right. :Leonard: Did you ever do anything like this since weave been… :Penny: Nope, never. :Leonard: Oh, that’s too bad. :Penny: You know, can I ask you a question? :Leonard: Hmm? :Penny: Why are you telling me this now? :Leonard: Well, like I said, we’re about to get married and I want a clean slate. No secrets. :Penny: Really? Because to me, it’s seems like since we’re about to get married, and you’re trying to sabotage it. :Leonard: Would you rather I didn't tell you? :Penny: No, I don’t want there to be secrets between us. :Leonard: See, now I’m confused. I mean. What-what am I supposed to do? :Penny: Um, keep your mouth off other women. :Leonard: I can do that. Uh, uh, from now on this mouth, you and food, that’s it. :Penny: Okay. :Leonard: Yeah? :Penny: Look. Like I’m not happy this happened, but I think I can get past it. I mean, we weren't engaged at the time, and it was just kissing. :Leonard:Right. :Penny: Just kissing. :Leonard:It wasn't even very good. She was a smoker. I’d just been seasick… :Penny: Okay. That’s enough. Stop talking. :Leonard: So…we’re still getting married. :Penny: Yes. :Leonard: Because we love each other. :Penny: Yes. :Leonard: And today is the happiest day of our lives. :Penny: {Laughs}. Don’t push it. ---- :Amy: {on Skype} Hello. :Sheldon:Hello. Listen, I've been thinking a lot about relationships and how difficult they can be and I think. :Amy: I've been thinking about them, too, Sheldon. Being your girlfriend is so challenging. Emotionally, physically, I've been incredibly patient for years. :Sheldon: Strongly disagree. Go on. :Amy: Okay, well…this isn't easy to say because I love you, but…I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation. :Sheldon: Oh. :Amy: I hope you understand. :Sheldon: Okay. :Amy: Bye, Sheldon. :Sheldon: Well, Gollum. You’re an expert on rings. What so I do with this one? {Takes out an engagement ring.} Gallery FULL$.jpg|Graveyard picnic. Itsawrap..png|The Season 8 Wrap Photo. Ring.jpg|"What do I do with this?" S812.jpg|Emily wants to do it in a cemetary. S89.jpg|So guys, what's up? S87.jpg|Why don't you try sacasm? I'm better at that. S86.jpg|Amy is mad at me. S85.jpg|Like Raj would break up with a wman who would have sex with him. S84.jpg|Emily and I are very different people. S82.jpg|Wouldn't this skull make a great lamp? FULL6.jpg|Celebrating five years together. FULL3.jpg|What are you doing tonight? FULL2.jpg|After five years all I get is an awkward make-out session on the couch? Full1.jpg|Shamy make-out session. To30.png|Yes, it's been five years. To28.png|The Flash? TO27.png|Are you even thinking of me? TO26.png|Hold on a minute. To25.png|Sheldon wants to kiss her. Amy stopping it. TO24.png|I killed the mood? TO23.png|Don't you see the irony? TO21.png|Why don't you try sarcasm? TO20.png|Emily at the comic book store. TO19.png|Gotta close up. Bernadette's serving meat loaf. TO18.png|Wouldn't he make a great lamp for my bedroom? To17.png|Emily disappointed a Raj's lack of enthusiasm. TO16.png|I'll put it back. TO15.png|Discussing the attack at the petting zoo. TO14.png|Leonard has a goat bite. TO13.png|What's up with you and Amy? TO12.png|I'm tapped out. TO11.png|Fixing dinner at their new home. TO10.png|If you're both consenting adults... TO9.png|Emily wants to have sex in a grave yard. TO8.png|Like you'll break up with her. TO7.png|Discussing the dark Emily. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner - one carrot. TO5.png|Amy's right about you moving too slowly. TO4.png|You two are moving slowly too. TO3.png|Hel-lo!! TO2.png|Returning from the farmer's market. TO1.png|Hello? TO60.png|What do I do with this? To59.png|Hello...Sheldon. TO58.png|I've been thinking about relationships. TO57.png|I've been doing some thinking. TO56.png|Being your girlfriend is challenging. TO55.png|Phyiscally...Emotionally... TO54.png|I need to set back and reevaluate the situation. TO53.png|Amy steping back from Sheldon. TO52.png|I need to think about our relationship. TO48.png|Sheldon consulting his Gollum statue. TO47.png|we need to ask Stuart to move out. TO46.png|You know which yogurt I'm talking about. TO45.png|The kind of yogurt women don't want to talk about? TO44.png|We need to ask Stuart to leave. TO43.png|I like it when you're taking charge. TO42.png|Cleaning up dinner. TO41.png|Counting off the reasons we haven't chosen a date. TO40.png|Really good place. TO39.png|Why would you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date TO37.png|I want black tie. TO36.png|I want to release butterflies. TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. TO34.png|Do you realize the irony of idolizing a man with super speed and our relationship's pace? TO33.png|Shamy make out session. TO32.png|Amy happy. TO31.png|Amy is finagling making out with Sheldon. To30.png|Sheldon likes making out. To29.png|What about the Flash? To28.png|The mood is dying. TO27.png|Are you even thinking about me? TO26.png|Hold on! To25.png|Sheldon wants to keep kissing. TO90.png|Are you breaking up with me? TO89.png|You're dark on the inside and I'm dark on the outside. To88.png|So what's up, guys? To87.png|It's my dad, calling me to wish me a "Happy Birthday". To86.png|Talking about breaking up. TO85.png|If you want to break up, don't make me do it. To84.png|Break up? I want to tell you that I love you. TO83.png|Kissing after professing his love. TO82.png|Birthday cupcake. TO81.png|Stuart - happy at last. TO80.png|We can get married at a Denny's. TO79.png|This is CRAZY!! TO78.png|Happy couple on the way to Vegas. TO77.png|Leonard is very happy. TO76.png|Penny is happy, too. To74.png|No surprises! No regrets! To73.png|What did you do? TO72.png|Yea, I remember the boat trip. To71.png|There was this girl... TO70.png|What happened. TO69.png|Don't kiss other women. To68.png|This mouth is now for you and food only. TO67.png|I guess I can like with it. TO65.png|We weren't engaged. To64.png|Not as happy heading to Vegas. TO63.png|The happiest day of our lives. TO62.png|Don't push it. TO61.png|Stuart replaced some groceries. TO60.png|What do I do with this? To59.png|Good-bye Sheldon. TO58.png|Disagree. TO57.png|I need to take a break. To117.png|Now get out of my spot. To116.png|Wine in a cemetery. To115.png|You, me and the late Elizabeth McNulty. TO114.png|Doesn't this make you feel alive? TO113.png|I'm sorry if I upset you. TO112.png|Graveyard picnic. TO111.png|Imagine. Even if I'm a problem, I make the world a better place. TO110.png|Let's discuss Penny and her glug-glug problem. TO109.png|No, we're good. TO105.png|Penny giggling that she's getting married. TO104.png|Vegas isn't far. To103.png|Cebrating their decision to get married that night. TO102.png|Lenny is getting hitched. TO101.png|Thank-you, Sheldon. TO100.png|Stuart is home. To99.png|Letting Bernadette bring down the hammer. TO98.png|Howard Joel Wolowitz, you get back here. TO97.png|Should have never told her my middle name. To96.png|Howard's favorite fruit is in season. TO93.png|You guys are he super heroes. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ [http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-599 Taping Report by Michy Geary Category:Season 8 Category:Season finale Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Shamy Category:Leonard and Penny getting married Category:The Big Bang Theory